earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Civil War
The Guardian Civil War '''was a conflict between Uriah Ven and Evan Nakamura with Evan having more Guardians and Delta Trooper's then Uriah which left him at a state where he would lose so Uriah and his forces went into hiding after the conflicts started to die down, Angel then looked for the remaining Guardian and Delta survivors while fighting off Loki's empire. '''Civil War of Peace Breaking of the Order The Guardian Civil War started in 2127 when humans within the Order found out that Grand Master Uriah Ven Varanee signed an Alliance Treaty with the Republic of Mars so Evan Nakamura took a stand against Uriah's leadership and after Evan went to the Guardians' temples on New Harmony and Zerah and took exactly two million Delta Trooper's and about 7 thousand Guardian Apprentices, Knights and Masters under his leadership while 1 million Delta Trooper's and 5 thousand Guardian Apprentices, Knights and Masters stayed under Uriah's leadership, many Guardian controlled worlds in the milky way galaxy were nothing but a constant battleground, both orbit and ground, Chancellor Angel later then executed Order 115 and redirected every battle group of the Republic Navy to Guardian controlled worlds to begin the Purge of the Guardians in which Angel and Loki both had plans to kill the Guardians which they formed an alliance. Battle of New Harmony Above the planet of New Harmony, Guardian warships, Republic warships and Empire warships battled in orbit and surface, millions of civilians on the planet were scared and knew that the Guardians were no longer fit to uphold the peace they promised and so Angel sent out a broadcast to every known colony world that the Guardians going so mad that they did not like the other idea, Republic troop frigates went to the surface of New Harmony and protected them while Empire warships and troops were sent to remove the Guardians and both Empire and Republic forces had a fragile alliance with each other which both Republican and Korbanian soldiers weren't getting along with one another which a few firefights broke out on Mars between the two groups of soldiers. Empire warships dealt with the Guardian warships while Republic troop transports delivered troops to get the citizens on the surface away from the fight. Battle of Mordor During the first moments of the Guardian Civil War, Mordor was in between Uriah and Evan which Guardians and Delta Trooper's stationed there weren't sure who to follow. Evan sent Master Kevin Anderson and Fleet Commander Alan Recker to Mordor to ensure that forces there were willing to follow Evan Nakamura while High Master Anakin Jones and Admiral Jerry Watkins also went to Mordor as well, Mordian security forces were approached by Master Lucas Walker to try and get them to join him and form a remnant faction which resulted in the formation of the Guardian Alignment. The three engaged in a firefight which a battle on Mordor took place, the Nakamura Crime Families, Tachibana Crime Families and Loon-Spade Crime Families also took part in the conflict and defended their property and territories from the combatants, Master Kevin Anderson and Fleet Commander Alan Recker engaged the Crime Families due to their hostility towards the Delta Trooper's and so the Crime Families called up every one of their Enforcers and for the first time ever, they armed their family newcomer recruits for battle which was something that the Family Lords and Ladies had to choose. Battle of Earth During the Guardian Civil War, Earth was controlled by the Guardians which after the Republic of Mars had purged the Guardians, Uriah ordered every Guardian and Delta warship back to the orbit of Earth while Separatists engaged and attempted to take Earth for themselves as the Republic Navy also sought the control of Earth which resulted in the Republic's fleet the victors of the battle with the surviving Guardian and Delta forces taking refuge on the planet of Kaai, near the range of Mordor, and enter hiding as the Separatists, led by Evan Nakamura, hiding on New Harmony. Battle of Zerah With the Guardian Civil War in place, and the Guardians breaking and fighting each other, the Zerahian Civil War ended and the New Zerahian Republic Navy assisted the Guardian Loyalists above the planet but later pushed them away from the orbit space around Zerah and blockaded their home from the Guardians, Republic and Empire fleets.